Morto Camminare
Morto Camminare '(lit. ''Dead Walkers) is a Nazi Zombie- Archetype made downloadable for Call of Duty: World at War. It features the role Italians and Benedicto Mussolini. It takes place in an Italian Weapons Storage Warehouse and contains three levels. The minimum amount of players in this game type is 1, and the maximum is 5 (instead of the original 4). Morto Camminare also brings a new gun to the game, called the G-23 Vulcan Canon. It has random ammo depending on the level of the Zombie match. Perks are again available in the form of soda and are located in Perk-a-Cola Machines. Map Layout It stars in one large white room with four barricaded windows and a hole in the floor. Only a few Zombies ever come through the hole in the middle of the floor, but it still is necassary to keep an eye on it. Two the right of the main room is a door that can be opened for 1000 points. There is also a small window that can be opened to go outside of the complex but this is not the best choice. In the rooms to the right, there is a long hallway with a major incline to the left that Zombies charge from if not watched. In this room the new version of the Mystery Box lays. It is called the Jack in the Box, due to its square shape. When going up to it and activating it, a laugh will be heard and the crank on the right will turn. The weapon will come out after the song is done, which is about less that 40 seconds. The next area is made by a staircase which leads to the seconds floor. There are multiple rooms and Zombies usually swarm the smaller ones. There is one small room that Zombies do not come from that is an ideal camping spot. The next area can be entered, but not exited. By taking the Elevator up to the third floor, the players enter a large room with Windows every where. After all players are on the third floor, If you watch the Elevator the cord will snap and a crash will be heard. Zombies now crawl up the shaft but a trap can be used. By hitting the button on the right, it sends an electrical charge down the shaft eliminating most zombies. It does however cost 500 Points per use. A variant of Hellhounds are introduced, called Flaming Zombies. They are larger than normal zombies that are on fire. Weapons like the Shotgun will blow the Flaming Zombies to smitherns or the Type-99 will rip them apart. If a player zooms in on the dead flaming zombies face, the numbers 666 will lightly be imprinted on their cheek. Weapons on/in Map * Type 14 Light Impact Grenades (2 each round) * Arisaka (located in first room-200 Points) * Springfield w/ Scope (Found in Jack in the Box- 900 Points) * Springfield w/out scope (Found on Second Floor on Right Wall- 450 Points) * Kar98k (with and without scope Jack in the Box- 900 Points) * FG42 (w/ Bipod located on Third Floor next to Elevator and Jack in the Box- 500 Points/900 Points) * M1 Garand (located in first room-250/Jack in the Box- 900 Points) * M1897 Trench Gun (Located next to stairwell on Second Floor- 1300 Points/Jack in the Box- 900 Points) * Thompson (Jack in the Box- 900 Points) * Ghewer (Located on Second Floor- 950 Points/Jack in the Box- 900 Points) * .357 Magnum Revolver (Jack in the Box- 900 Points) * StG44 (Third Floor in the Bathroom Right Wall- 800 Points/Jack in the Box- 900 Points) *Sawed Off Shotgun w/ Grip (Located on Third Floor next to Barricaded Balcony-1200 Points * M2 Flamethrower (Located in a Hidden Room on the Second Floor-Free/Jack in the Box-900 Points) * G2- Vulcan Cannon (Jack in the Box- 900 Points) * Wunderwaffe D-32 (Jack in the Box- 900 Points. Can only be wielded by one person at a time). to be added Achievments * '''Blackout (30 GS)- Hit the light switch on the third floor and stay alive for the 50 seconds it on. * Perk Hunter (25 GS)- Have all four Perks on at the same time * Electrolight (25 GS)- Kill 50 Zombies with the Elevator Trap * Fire Starter (20 GS)- Kill 50 Zombies with a Flamethrower * Last Man (25 GS) - When you are playing on Co-Op and you are the last one alive, complete the round. * Survivor (10 GS) - Reach round 20 on Co-Op. * Legend (20 GS)- Reach round 50 on Co-Op (note: This achievment is a reference to I Am Legend). Hints, Tips, and Glitches * Have each player rack up 1000 Points, then enter the Door to the Main room. Get as many points and get your best guns and make your way to the third floor. Once all players are up, have everyone watch the windows, barricades, and have people roate on the Elevator keeping points evenly and reaching the highest level you can. * If two players stand in the doorway of the Elevator, the Elevator will not go up meaning that you can make a perfect camping room. If a player is downed in the doorway, it will go up to the third floor and glitch the player into the wall. If another player quickly revives the downed one, the downed one will float in the elevator and be unnoticed by the zombies. * By holding down RB when activating the Electricty in the Elevators trap, the Electricty will set the Zombies on Fire. * This Zombie map comes with three new maps, to be made. Category:Zombie Maps